<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hamilton OneShots by Benji_The_Beast</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25540963">Hamilton OneShots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benji_The_Beast/pseuds/Benji_The_Beast'>Benji_The_Beast</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hamilton - Miranda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:41:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,831</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25540963</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benji_The_Beast/pseuds/Benji_The_Beast</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Some oneshots from Hamilton you can request to my wattpad @KingGeorges_Staff     it is also posted on wattpad</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aaron Burr/Alexander Hamilton, Alexander Hamilton/George Washington, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson, Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, Thomas Jefferson/James Madison</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Stay-Jamilton</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After Eliza left Alex went to the nearest pub to drown in a pint of Sam Adams but, one pint became two and, two became three soon enough he was four pints in and feeling the buzz but, that didn't stop him. In what seemed like the blink of an eye he was 8 pints in and as drunk as physically possible. He fished his phone out of his pocket and looked at the screen squinting at the blurry object in front of him.<br/>
"Wh-where's J-Johns Nu-n-number" he slurred.<br/>
He decided to just guess and hope he got it right.<br/>
"Hello?"<br/>
Shit he clicked Thomas Jefferson's number on accident.<br/>
"So-sorry Thomas I clicked you-your number on accident" he managed to get out.<br/>
"Hamilton are you drunk?" he said sounding concerned.<br/>
"A Little, Maybe, I think."<br/>
"Where are you I gonna to come pick you up"<br/>
"Uh the pub *hiccup* down the street from uh my house I don't really know the *hic* name" he slurred.<br/>
"Ok stay there I'm comin' now" He said quickly.<br/>
When Thomas got there he saw the tear stained face of none other than Alexander Hamilton who was about to fall out of his chair. Thomas bee-lined for him catching him right before he slipped out of the chair.<br/>
"Come on, get up OH JESUS YOUR HEAVY" Thomas said as Alexander put all of his body weight on him.<br/>
"Ha yourerer weeeaaaaak" he taunted.<br/>
"First off its You're I don't even know what you said but its You're and second I will drop you." Thomas warned.<br/>
The car ride to Alexanders house was quiet a little to quiet being that its Alexander and Thomas together...alone.<br/>
When they arrived at Hamilton's house Thomas asked "Ok where's your keys?"<br/>
Alex pulls his keys out of his pocket and hands them to Thomas.<br/>
"Lets get you inside and to bed, you need to sleep this off" Thomas stated while struggling to get Alexander out of the car.<br/>
"Tommy did I ever tell you that I *hic* love you?" Alexander asked a deep blush rising on his cheeks.<br/>
"One, Never call me Tommy again and Two, you are very drunk." Thomas said thinking, wondering if what Alex said was true.<br/>
Alex stopped suddenly "That's sober me talking not drunk me *hic*"<br/>
"Yeah sure, you would never love me" Thomas whispered.<br/>
"But I do love you, why don't you believe me?"<br/>
"Because you hate me"<br/>
"Are you deaf Thomas. I have very clearly stated that I love you that is far from hating you." Alex said sounding more and more sober with each word.<br/>
"No, you really do-" Thomas was cut off by the shorter mans lips crashing onto his own, Thomas didn't know if he should kiss back but he did anyway. He pulled Alex into the house and pushed him against the door. Alexanders hands were roaming the other mans body. That's when Jefferson cut off the kiss.<br/>
"You are still drunk, so you cant have any of this tonight." Jefferson whispered in Hamilton's ear.<br/>
"I'm going to get some of you at some point" Hamilton said through his teeth.<br/>
"A some point." Jefferson replied</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. And They Were Roommates HamLaf (Modern)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was requested by @xWillow_Moonx on wattpad, thank you for the request.-Ben</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alexander Hamilton was a 19 year old college student at King's College. (Now Columbia College/University if you were wondering.) He was dragging his bags up the steps to his dorm when a young man he looked about Alexander's age stopped him.</p><p>
  <strong>Alexanders POV</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>God he's beautiful. W-wait I'm not gay-</em>
</p><p>"Hello?" The mystery man asks</p><p>"Oh, I'm sorry what did you say?" Hamilton asks blushing slightly.</p><p>"What's your name?" The man asks </p><p>
  <em>OH GOD HIS ACCENT MAKES HIM 100 TIMES HOTTER</em>
</p><p>"A-Alexander....Hamilton"</p><p>"Well Alexander, I'm Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette. Nice to meet you."</p><p>"Um what was that again?"</p><p>"Just call me Lafayette!" He said with a chuckle.</p><p>"Oh then in that case you can call me Alex." Hamilton responded.</p><p>"Ok, well do you need help with your bags you look like you were struggling." </p><p>"Oh uh yeah, thanks!"</p><p>"What's your dorm number?" Lafayette questioned</p><p>"132."</p><p>"Oh well it looks like we're roommates!" Lafayette chuckled</p><p>
  <strong>(Oh my god they were roommates)</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh god his laugh is extraordinary wait I-I'm not like that wtf!</em>
</p><p>"Here we are!" Lafayette exclaimed pulling Alexander out of his thoughts.</p><p>"Oh Uh ok thanks for helping me Laff"</p><p>
  <em>Laff where the hell did that come from?!</em>
</p><p>"It really was no problem! Why don't you go unpack I'll order us some food."</p><p>"O-Ok!"</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>-2 MONTH TIME SKIP BROUGHT TO YOU BY A TAILOR SPYING ON THE BRITISH GOVERNMENT-</b>
  </em>
</p><p>Over the two months that they had been living together Hamilton realized that he was in fact, not straight™. Ham Sandwich and The French Baguette grew closer, their friends realized the playful touching that happened what seemed like constantly and Lafayette's feelings started to grow more than friendship little did he know Hamilton felt the same way.</p><p><strong>3rd person</strong> </p><p>Alex was sitting on the couch yelling at the Tv Jeopardy always got him worked up, they always get the answers wrong. Lafayette sat down next to him and just started to stare at him.</p><p>"Can I help you?" Alex questioned him.</p><p>"No, I was just wondering, uh well, nevermind it's not important." Laff managed to get out.</p><p>"No, No, No, what do you need?"</p><p>"Uh well I was wondering if you were straight or not, I'm getting Bi vibes from you but I don't want to assume...."</p><p>"Yes I'm Bi why do you ask?" Alex said, very very confused.</p><p>"I uh well, over the past couple months of us knowing each other I have started to develop feelings for you. I understand if you don't-" he was then cut off by Hamilton's lips on his own.</p><p>"I feel the same way Laff" Hamilton said, breaking off the kiss.</p><p>Over the next few weeks Hammy and Laff spent more time together than ever before and all the time did was confirm the feelings they felt for each other, they loved each other, no doubt about it. One day Hammy came back from his lecture, he looked...Angry, Laff had never seen him angry before.</p><p>"Alex are you ok?" Laff said sounding concerned.</p><p>"Fine, leave me alone please." Alex snapped then walked into the bedroom and slammed the door. In reality he wasn't fine he was angry today a kid he despised his name was Thomas Jefferson, real jackass of a guy, and his friend James Madison who follows every command he gave, pinned him against a wall today and saying that they beat his ass is an understatement they were smart enough to only land body shots and not his face.  </p><p>"Hammy what's wrong?"Laff said more concerned than earlier.</p><p>"It's really not your business to be completely honest." Ham snapped back.</p><p>At that moment Laf realized the door was still unlocked. When he opened the door he saw an unexpected sight. Hamilton, his Hamilton, was covered in bruises and small cuts.</p><p>"What happened to you, and if you don't give me a straight answer I'm going to murder you."</p><p>"I got into a slight altercation with Thomas Jefferson and James Madison, not a big deal."</p><p>"NOT A BIG-sorry, not a big deal? Look in the mirror Alex!" at that he turns to look at the mirror on the wall, only now realizing the severity of his injuries.</p><p>"Alex you know I love you but you can't keep getting hurt like this and not telling anyone. Laffy Taffy said a little harsher than expected.</p><p>" I know I'm sorry, really." Ham sandwich said hanging his head.  </p><p>The French Baguette™ lifted his head and gave him a sweet kiss on his lips.</p><p>"I love you, you know that right?"</p><p>"Yeah, yeah I do, I love you too."  </p><p>
  <strong>Current Time</strong>
</p><p>"Alexander Hamilton will you marry me?" Lafayette said through his smile </p><p>"YES! OF COURSE YES!" Alexander exclaimed tears forming in his eyes. </p><p><strong>A NEW CHAPTER BEGINS</strong> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm sorry it isn't that good tbh I haven't been getting much sleep lately.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Work To Much HamBurr (Modern Kinda?)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was requested by @JoyToTheWotld Thank you for your request!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Alex! Im home, where are you?" Aaron yelled, ready to see his boyfriend aka the love of his life.</p><p>"In my office love!" Alex responded.</p><p>Aaron walks in to Hamilton's office and sees him quickly typing on his computer before looking up at him.</p><p>"Hello." Alex said, standing up to give his boyfriend a kiss then stilling back down to continue typing on his computer.</p><p>"AAAAAAAALLLLLLLEEEEEEEEXXXXXXX!!!!! LOOOOVVVEEEE MEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!"Aaron begged.</p><p>"I have so much work to do though." Aaron walked around the desk and plopped down right in Alex's lap. "Aaron what are you doi-" he was cut off by Aaron kissing him sweetly. "I need to work Aaron."</p><p>"All you need to do is love me right now." Aaron said with a huff.</p><p>"Ok, ok, fine." Alexander said, getting up and walking his boyfriend over to the couch in his office sharing a long passionate kiss as they sat down.</p><p>"You work to damn much you know that right." Aaron complained, planting a kiss on Hamilton's lips.</p><p>"I know, I know." After that they just stared into each others eyes. Memories from the day they met came back to Hammy.</p><p>
  <em>"Pardon me, are you Aaron Burr, sir?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"That depends whos asking!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Oh! Sure sir i'm Alexander Hamilton, at your service, sir!"</em>
</p><p>God Hamilton was young and ignorant, but that didn't stop Burr from making Alex his and when he did he made sure everyone knew.</p><p>"Alex, are you ok?" Burr said, concerned look covering his face.</p><p>"Yeah, why" Ham said back confused.</p><p>"There are tears in your eyes."</p><p>"Oh i'm just remembering how we met and how we got together."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Alexander?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Aaron Burr, sir."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Well, it's the middle of the night."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Can we confer, sir?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Is this a legal matter?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yes, and it's important to me."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What do you need?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Burr, you're a better lawyer than me."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Okay."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I know I talk too much, I'm abrasive you're incredible in court you're succinct, persuasive."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"My client needs a strong defense you're the solution."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Who's your client?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"The new U.S. Constitution?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hear me out."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No way."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"A series of essays, anonymously published defending the document to the public."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No one will read it."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I disagree."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"And if it fails?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Burr, that's why we need it."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"The constitution's a mess."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"So it needs amendments."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It's full of contradictions."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"So is independence. </em>
  <em>We have to start somewhere."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No. No way."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You're making a mistake."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Good night."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hey." At that moment Burr cut Hamilton off with a kiss, and without thinking Hamilton kissed back.</em>
</p><p>"You never did defend the constitution for me..."</p><p>"Haha, Shut up."</p><p>"I'm serious." Alex said with a chuckle.</p><p>"I love you, a little to much for my own good don't I?"</p><p>"It's the same here, I'm pretty sure you can get me to do anything you want."</p><p>"Maybe I can get you to make dinner."</p><p>"Anything for you, love, I love you."</p><p>"I love you too, now, get to cookin'."</p><p>"Ok, Ok don't rush me." At that both Alex and Aaron laughed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry this is kinda late I was trying to catch up on sleep and take care of myself more. I'm also thinking about making a criminal minds oneshots book at some point in time.-Ben</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>YO, YO, YO, UNTIL I GET SOME REQUESTS IM GOING TO BE USING A CHOICE WHEEL SO IF ANY OF THE FUTURE SHIPS SOUND WEIRD BLAME THE WHEEL NOT ME.(WHEN I DO GET REQUESTS I WILL @ YOU UNLESS ASKED NOT TO.)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>